Das Karussel dreht sich wieder
Das Karussel dreht sich wieder ist die zweite Folge der fünften Staffel und die siebenundneunzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Nach den Abenteuern in New York sind die Mädchen zwar wieder in Rosewood, müssen dort aber weiterhin mit den vielen Geheimnissen leben, die sie teilweise selbst geschaffen haben. s unvermutete Wiederauferstehung von den Toten stößt nicht bei allen auf Begeisterung. Und auch das Mädchen selbst fühlt sich zuhause nicht wohl, da sie ihrer eigenen Familie nicht mehr vertraut. Handlung Ein Bus bringt die Lügnerinnen und Alison wieder zurück nach Rosewood. Alison hat Angst und wollte grade wieder in den Bus einsteigen, wird aber von Emily gestoppt. Sie versichert ihr das sie sich nicht fürchten braucht, da "A" tot ist. Alison denkt, dass es am besten ist wenn sie zuerst mit ihrer Mutter redet, aber die anderen geben ihr den Tip zuerst mit der Polizei zu sprechen. Sie soll der Polizei alles erzählen, angefangen von der Jenna Sache. Die Mädchen gehen alle samt zur Polizei-Station und stellen sich Holbrook. Holbrook sagt, dass Alison am besten alles erzählen soll was in der Nacht passiert, als sie verschwand. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie vor Zwei Jahren gekidnappt worden war und als Geisel gehalten wurde sie verdankt den Mädchen ihr leben. Die Mädchen sehen sehr beunruhigt aus, Holbrook zeigt Alison ein Bild was in Ravenswood gemacht worden war, als die Mädchen Alison das erste mal nach Zwei Jahren sahen. Alison sagt das war die Nacht in dem sie dem Entführer entkommen konnte. Sie behauptet das sie aus dem Auto sprang und ihre Augenbinde ab nahm, sie lief in den Wald rein. Sie lief nach Ravenswood und fand dort Ihre Freunde. Holbrook ist verwirrt, warum sie nicht zur Polizei gegangen ist oder zu ihren Eltern, aber Alison sagt, das sie Angst hatte das der Entführer sie finden würde. Ihre Freundinnen versteckten Alison in der Hütte wo sie damals sehr oft waren. Alis Geschichte verwirrte Holbrook ein wenig, Alison sagte nämlich vorher das ihre Freundinnen sie in Philadelphia gerettet hatten. Als Kenneth das Zimmer betritt unter bricht er die Diskussion. Als Alison ihren Vater umarmt, waren die Mädels wütend auf Alison weil es nicht das war was sie besprochen hatten, sie finden es auch seltsam das Alison's Mutter nicht mit ihrem Vater zur Polizeistation mit gekommen ist. Im Haus der Hastings verkündigt Veronica an , dass Pam's Flug abgesagt wurde, deshalb kann Emily bleiben. Emily geht raus um ihre Mutter anzurufen, während Veronica Spencer drauf anspricht, dass Alison am Leben ist und sie kein Wort gesagt hat. Spencer verteidigt sich und sagt, dass sie Alison ein Versprechen gegeben hat, Veronica ist davon nicht überzeugt und sagt das trotzdem ein totes Mädchen in Alison's Grab liegt. Spencer denkt ihre Mutter beschuldigt sie das Mädchen getötet zu haben, doch Veronica will Spencer nur beschützen. Spencer ist überrascht zu hören das Melissa wieder da ist und das ihr Vater und Melissa zusammen nach Philadelphia gefahren sind um Spencer's Auto abzuholen. Aria informiert sich über Ezra´s zustand und ruft das Krankenhaus an, als Mike rausgestürmt kam und schockiert über Alison nach fragt. Mike fragt Aria, wieso Ezra im Krankenhaus ist, Aria erzählt ihm das Ezra am Wochenende verletzt wurde, als er in New York war. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn Besucht hat und ihm geht es gut. Mike ist verwirrt er dachte das Aria in Philadelphia gewesen zu sein, Aria versucht sich noch zu retten in dem sie sagt das sie mit Ezra übers Telefon gesprochen hat. Emily ist am Telefon und versucht die Umstände von Alison´s *Entführung* zu erklären. Als Spencer zu Emily ging lässt sie ihre Wut an Emily raus und sagt dabei das Emily wieder im Planeten Alison sei. Sie ist schockiert, das Alison wieder mal erwartet das sie die Story genau so weiter erzählen und das Emily Alison beim Lügen verteidligt. Emily spekuliert, dass Alison vielleicht gelogen hat um ihre Mutter zu schützen. Sie bemerken Jason, er hat sein Auto sauber gemacht und hat etwas in den Müll geworfen. Nachdem Jason geht, gehen sie zu seinem Auto und überprüfen was er genau gemacht hat. Als sich plötzlich Alison´s Fenster öffnet und Alison wirft ihr Telefon in einer Rolle Toiletten-Papier runter zu Spencer und Emily. Emily öffnet die SMS die zu sehen ist es stand drauf: Die Wahrheit wird dich in einer New Yorker Minuten begraben. Als Spencer und Emily fragen von wem die Nachricht stammt, zeichnet Alison ein Fragezeichen ans Fenster, das sie es nicht weiß. Als Alison in ihrem Zimmer sahs und durch ihre Klamotten stöbert, kommt Mr D. rein und sagt ihr, falls sie angst hat kann sie auch unten schlafen. Alison versichert ihm, dass es ihr gut geht und das sie schon so lange geträumt hat in ihren eignen Bett zu schlafen. Kenneth sagt , dass er Ali nie wieder aus den Augen lassen wird. Alison fragt ihren Vater nach ihrer Mutter, er hat versucht sie zu erreichen aber bekam keine antwort von ihr, er ist sehr besorgt. Er erzählt ihr das er ihr nicht die verlorrene Zeit schenken kann , aber er versichert ihr zu helfen um ihre verlorenen Jahre zu vergessen. Darauf hin teilen sie sich einen kurzen Gemeinsamen Moment, er erzählt ihr von der Scheidung zwischen ihm und Alison´s Mutter. Aria kann nicht schlafen, da sie die ganze Nacht Alpträume von Shana hat, als sie aufwacht hört sie eine Melodie einer Geige, sie schaut aus dem Fenster um zu sehen ob jemand vor der Tür steht. Aber da war niemand. Hanna ruft Aria an und erzählt ihr von der SMS die Alison erhalten hat. Sie erhielt die SMS im Polizeirevier, deshalb hat sie auch Holbrook belogen. Als Alison wach im bett lag, hört sie wie ihre Zimmertür langsam aufging, sie sieht wie Jason sie beim schlafen beobachtet. Mr. Dilaurentis hält bei Hanna an und erzählt Ashley das er dringend ihre hilfe braucht, während Hanna neben bei lauscht. Er bittet sie in Jessicas-Emails rein zu schauen um somit zu erfahren wo Jessica ist. Ashley zögert und sagt, dass Jason doch irgendetwas wissen muss. Kenneth jedoch erwidert, seit dem Alison zurück ist hat Jason nicht mal eine Träne vergoßen. Alison sitzt auf ihrer Veranda, Jason warnt sie nicht raus zugehen, um die Begegnung mit den Reportern zu vermeiden. Soundtrack Nachrichten von "A" c Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Episode